º Physical Terms º
by Juny S. Tao
Summary: [MxM.LEMON.ONESHOT]Después de días de perder el tiempo a tu lado puedo estar seguro q ni las hormonas ni mi asquerosa mente de vago tienen q ver un carajo con lo q me pasa, no... lo que sucede es que me tienes enamorado como un burdo mortal. [RR!]


**º Physical Terms º**

(Términos Físicos)

**Autora: **Juny S. Tao

**Fecha de Término: **28 de Julio de 2007

**Basado en: **Death Note

**Contenido: **Yaoi

**Pairing: **Matt**x**Mello

**Advertencia: **Lemon, malas palabras, uso de 'estupefacientes', actitud que no debe ser imitada. (Por favor, hagan caso, por eso se llaman advertencias. xD)

**Tipo**OneShot

**Dedicatoria**Para empezar, este fic si que tardó en subirse, fue terminado hace una semana. Pero no podía subirlo sin ser leído por **mi bella manis** a quien nunca olvido y **Omi-chan** (pesada, sabes que va por tu cumple igual xD, **HAPPY BDAY!!!!!**). Ellas me betearon el fic, les gustó mucho, así que espero a ustedes gente tb les guste. :3 Mi 3º fic de Death Note y mi 2º Matt**x**Mello. No puedo evitarlo, amo demasiado a Matt. jaja

**-6-9.6-9.6-9-**

Alguien por ahí dijo que, cuando eres víctima de cosquilleos en la parte baja del estómago, se debía a una reacción puramente hormonal. Yo era un niño aún y, como cualquier otro que escucha hablar a un adulto, se cree las palabras dichas. Mi mente se formó de manera común, pero paralela a la realidad del mundo; no salía si es lo que no comprenden con lo que digo. Había tenido una educación como la de cualquier otro niño genio en la aquella casona de niños sin padres, pero debo decir que, particularmente, fui partícipe de ciertos incidentes que incrementaron o, mejor dicho, modelaron mis creencias acerca de eso que conocía como una simple reacción hormonal como consecuencia de la pubertad.

Los besos que me dieron habían sido ordinarios en concepto general, pero las sensaciones no explicadas me llevaron a pensar que ese tipo de contacto debía tener cierto punto especial que hacía a todas las parejas repetirlo sin importarles la forma ni el tiempo empleado. Pero, ciertamente, los besos con lengua son mis favoritos y supongo que a Mello también le gustan. Él me obliga a convertir las sutiles muestras de cariño en profundos besos que lo único que provocan son cosquilleos en la parte baja del estómago.

No, no es puramente hormonal como dicen. He aprendido a reconocer lo que es ficticio y carnal de lo que compromete al corazón en su forma sustancial, etérea.

-Mmm…-

Aún estás incómodo. Sé muy bien que no duermes cuando sientes la presencia de alguien más cerca de ti, compartiendo tu espacio. Sin embargo, estoy seguro que no te importa el que me propase e invada más de lo que me está permitido.

Muevo las sábanas para poder alejarlas de tu cuerpo. Duermes y, aunque no se siente brisa alguna, esto podría perturbar en algo la temperatura de tu piel. Tan suave y desgastada, partida por esa horrible cicatriz que va desde tu rostro hasta el hombro y un poco más allá.

-Matt, déjame...- Me ordenaste, girándote hacia el lado contrario y, como resultado, dejaste tu espalda descubierta. Ya habías manoteado ante mi contacto, pero las ganas de rodear cada hendidura que pretendías no me dejaban pensar del todo.

Después del sexo, lo único que haces es temblar sin conciencia y, sin más, girarte a dormir. No sé si es porque al actividad te consume totalmente las fuerzas o, simplemente, porque ya obtuviste lo que querías y ahora te es aburrido el contacto extracurricular. Yo nunca digo nada en ese momento, no tengo las ganas de decirte cualquier cosa porque sé que no me harás caso, pero cuando duermes puedo decir lo que se me plazca sin que me interrumpas o me mandes al diablo.

Uno de mis dedos se adelantó a mi boca, ya que avanzó hasta tu hombro descubierto, si, aquel en el que casi acaba la herida cicatrizada. Lo rodeé un par de veces algo inseguro, pensando en que me gritarías por no dejarte en paz de una buena vez. Observé tu oreja, estaba cubierta de cabellos, pero lo interesante es que se movía como producto de débiles espasmos. Era gracioso, también tierno, pero también raro. ¿Quién es capaz de mover las orejas?

En serio, tienes unas cosas que ni quién se imagina existen.

Pasé hasta ella, sobresaltándome un tanto porque te moviste nuevamente. Supuse de inmediato que aún continuabas portando aquella sensibilidad que demostraste desde el inicio. Hoy te mostraste más excitado de lo normal, más deseoso y frágil que nunca. Mis manos siguieron, difícilmente, el ritmo de las tuyas; estas ya me habían robado la potestad de poder quitarte la ropa, desnudarte con la lentitud que me gustaba, disfrutando de los gemidos que desprendes comúnmente. Sin embargo, la rapidez y poca paciencia que mostrabas fue recompensada con roces profundos entre nuestras caderas y besos salvajes que pude sentir hasta mucho después de terminados.

Simplemente, tuve que conformarme con tenerte con esa tu nueva faceta. Por primera vez, sentí aquella dolorosa vibración interna al unirme a ti; no comprendí porqué me había sacudido de forma tan brutal, me había dolido. Tú emitiste un grito prolongado, el cual se iba convirtiendo en un gemido placentero, de consumación y alivio hallado. Sé que sentiste lo que yo mismo sentí dentro de mis entrañas, pero fueron pocos los segundos de incomodidad antes de que tu vaivén me hiciera derretir por dentro.

Si, sentía agitación en la parte baja de mi abdomen. Si, sentía que había una carga hormonal e iba acumulándose con suma rapidez. Si, como siempre, era culpa tuya y de tu exagerado concepto de la excitación por medio de palabras. El mezclar tu saliva con frases sucias sobre mi oreja era crueldad innecesaria, un modo espantosamente rico para acelerar el ritmo de las cosas.

Suspirabas cuando mi miembro entraba en ti, pero gemías con concentrado placer al verme salir con lentitud en las primeras embestidas. Te abrazaste a mí con fuerza, sosteniendo mi cuello y hombros, era como un simple objeto del que te soportabas en el tiempo que hallabas el ángulo de perfecto encuentro.

Te escuché lloriquear por un segundo, ¿qué había sido eso? Y, si, claro que te lo pregunté. Tus manos me apretaron mucho más que antes mientras que ordenabas que siguiera con aquello. Tu voz se sintió perdida, grave y cortada a mi parecer. Dijiste que habíamos hallado el maldito lugar dentro de ti y que cualquier cosa que hiciera cerca de él sería delicioso y perfecto. Yo casi suelto la carcajada, no, de verdad. No entiendo todavía porqué me pareció gracioso. No pensé mucho en ese instante, tan solo escondí mi rostro cerca de tu cuello con la esperanza de que esa ola de diversión se me quitara al distraerme hurgando en ese trozo de piel.

Se sentía lisa al tacto, un poco fría al ser piel nueva y superficial. La diferencia entre esta y la suave piel antigua era el grado de sensibilidad que podía tener. Una más confortable que la otra, una más deliciosa que la otra, una más bella que la otra, una más interesante que la otra. Sin embargo, amaba ambas y el que me dieran a escoger sería un una tortura miserable. Froté el puente de mi nariz contra las dos, obligando a que inclinaras el cuello y apresaras mi cabeza entre este y tu hombro.

Tuve que sostener tus muslos al sentirte aumentar el compás. En la posición en que estábamos, el equilibrio era menor que cuando nos recostamos uno sobre otro y el que necesitara sostenerme de la baranda a los pies de la cama era normal. Incluso tú me soltabas para acomodarte, sostenerte, tocarme, besarme, lo que sea que quisieras. Siempre, tú liderabas los actos sexuales y no importaba. Yo era el seme, si, pero el que realmente gobernaba eras tú, engreído y sensual como cada día. Pidiendo por más si lo querías, rechazando lo que estaba de más y odiando con la mirada lo que, simplemente, odiabas. Y, a veces, ese algo podía ser yo, pero no me molestaba.

Tu existencia era mimada y el consumo masivo de chocolate la hacía ver lo suficientemente dulce como para aguantarla. Yo la amaba, la deseaba y le obedecía fuera cual fuera la demanda. Si, podía estar mal, obsesionado con ser tu maldito perro faldero, pero qué carajos importaba cuando de tu boca salían palabras que tenían más peso que una insignificante orden. Las acataba, pero las otras las repetía hasta el cansancio dentro de mi cabeza, sintiéndome completo y tranquilo al saber que aquellas venían de una persona con la fama del peor mentiroso. No, tú no sabes mentir, Mello, no sabes. Y copiar mis maneras era una pérdida de tiempo.

Debo sonreír cuando pienso en ello, me siento realmente bien. Si bien parezco un idiota con absurdos sueños realizados, me siento la persona más afortunada del planeta al tenerte en esta vida tan sola y mecánica que llevo.

Tu espalda se mueve poco las veces que respiras. Tus hombros permanecen quietos, estáticos contra la almohada, y la sábana que te cubre se desliza por la superficie desnuda de la que eres dueño. Aja, yo soy el culpable de que ahora te remuevas entre sueños, enojándote de inmediato por la incómoda sensación de la falta de ropa.

-Matt, ¿qué diablos haces?-

-Nada.-

Intenté acerca mis manos más de lo que debía, incluso mis labios se tomaron la molestia de acercase por su cuenta hasta tu cuello, deslizándose con lentitud por todo el lugar, permitiéndome oler una vez más ese aroma tan tuyo, tan particular.

-…Déjame ya.- Pausa para que te removieras. Elevaste una de tus manos hasta mi cara y, si, me hiciste retroceder. Te giraste para verme con mayor precisión y yo lo único que hice fue sorber por la nariz al tener la necesidad. Creo que aquello me delató: siempre que fumaba de aquellas me daba por hacer eso. –Matt, ¿te metiste esa mierda de nuevo?- Preguntaste.

-Bueno, solo un poco.-

-Solo un poco, solo un poco.- Me imitaste de manera un poco cruel frunciendo tu cansada expresión; sin embargo, yo no pude evitar pintar una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro ante el inicio de tu acusación. –Siempre sacas esa mierda de excusa, Matt.- Y, al finalizar, intentaste girarte hacia el lado de la ventana para así poder conciliar el sueño nuevamente. Yo te tomé del brazo, pero me quitaste con fastidio acumulado.

Estabas molesto otra vez, más que cuando llegaste esta tarde. Yo, despreocupado como siempre, jugando videojuegos hasta el indefinido hartazgo mientras te veía romper algunas cosas a nuestro alrededor. Recuerdo haber esquivado con fortuna un par de vasos sucios que olvidé lavar esa mañana, pero a ti parecía importarte un estupendo rábano que nos quedáramos sin motivos para alimentarnos. Bueno, aún teníamos manos.

Traté de acercarme nuevamente a ti, un poco más conciente de mi realidad que antes. Había sido sincero al declarar que había consumido tan solo un poco, si, bueno, había sido víctima de la pena que a veces me causa tu infantil rechazo, ¿sabes? Otra vez, otra vez, otra vez. Un momento de pusilánime debilidad que me obliga a saberme el ser más miserable de la existencia cuando hace tan solo un segundo me sentía estúpidamente realizado con lo poco que me había tocado.

¿Eso es a lo que la mayoría de personas llama picos depresivos? Porque yo los etiquetaría como cachetadas a la realidad y ¿saben? Duelen y mucho más de lo que las físicas deberían doler.

Últimamente, trato de olvidarme de que sigo siendo parte de una particular masa anónima. Si, ahora también estoy molesto porque es la cuarta vez que intento verte al rostro y lo único que resulta de mis esfuerzos son palabras duras y groseras salidas de tus labios secos. Quiero besarlos, pero no me lo permites; quiero estar sobre ti, por lo menos unos simples y nada complicados minutos, para sentirme con una maldita razón que, verdaderamente, valga la pena dentro de estas cuatro paredes.

Vuelvo a intentar girarte como buen chico que no le importa, es más, no sabe lo que significa ser un perdedor. Simplemente, no me parece importante ser ese alguien con un destino pintado de admiración y gloria; solo quiero seguir siendo esa persona que no se esconde por miedo, sino por curiosidad, por manía de querer saber de todos mientras se entretiene como lo que siempre va a ser: un niño. Soy una persona perezosa, lo sé, pero eso no me quita lo—

-¡Ya, mierda, ¿qué te pasa?!- Genial, logré hacerte explotar, pero, de igual manera, te hice verme. -¡¿Qué no piensas dejarme dormir en paz o qué diablos?!-

-No.-

-¡¿Por qué no vas a drogarte si eso te hace tan feliz, eh?! ¡Por lo menos, déjame a mi tranquilo!- Y me señalaste el sofá en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Si, era cierto que allí era donde me inducía a la dolorosa fantasía. Sin embargo, ya no tenía más; sabes que no soy adicto a esa cosa.

Te observé inhalar un poco de aire viciado. Habías alterado tus nervios de manera abrupta y eso debía ser pesado. Incluso te veías algo sonrojado.

-Te sonrojaste…- Comenté con cierta risa, rozando con delicadeza una de tus mejillas. Retiraste mi mano al instante de un solo golpe.

–Matt, sabes que odio que te metas eso y aún así lo haces en mi maldita presencia.- Me miraste con rudeza. -¿Qué quieres? ¿Morirte?-

-No, claro que no.-

-¡¿Entonces?!- Exclamaste. Yo sorbí por la nariz una vez más antes de pasar el dorso de mi mano sobre ella. Tú gruñiste en cuanto hice esto; quizá pensaste que lo hacía apropósito, pero no era así. Te recostaste sin verme nuevamente. –Vete al demonio, Matt.-

-No, espera, Mello.-

-…-

-Mello.-

-…-

-¿No piensas hablarme?-

-…-

-…Ya veo.-

Bien, supongo que las cosas no cambiaron para mejor. Yo sigo esperando por que tú te des vuelta y sueltes algunas palabras que me hagan ver que tu sentido de la dignidad está muy por debajo de nuestra relación. Eres tan…

-Mello, ya déjalo…- Pausa para que alejaras mi mano de un tirón, lo cual no fue muy amable que digamos. Yo arrugué el ceño tal cual. –Va—

-¡Te dije que te fueras al demonio, Matt, déjame en paz!-

-¡Deja de gritarme, ¿quieres?!- Si, al parecer, mi paciencia y tu estupidez no son buenas compañeras, ya que una no soporta a la otra ni aunque se tome una camionada de agua de azahar. Tu muy conocida actitud enfocada a hacerme la estúpida ley del hielo me tiene sin cuidado, es más, me importa un maldito rábano, pero tampoco quiero que esto se convierta en una prueba de resistencia que demuestra lo cruel que puedes llegar a ser a veces.

Te callaste al oírme contestarte en el mismo tono que usaste antes, sin embargo, aún puedo oír los encogidos gruñidos que salen de tu garganta provocados por el impotente estado al que te he llevado. Aprietas la sábana entre tus puños, arrimándola más hacia tu pecho, lo que creo te da algo de fuerza y seguridad. Aún no logré ver tu rostro, ya que me encuentro hacia el otro lado de la cama, pero espero que la expresión no sea tan ruda como el aura que estoy sintiendo en esos momentos y hace que se me erice la piel de manera automática.

No sé qué hacer o decir ahora, estás bastante enojado, mucho, muy enojado.

-Me—

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO!- Eso no me lo esperaba y mi estrepitosa caía de la cama confirma mi versión de los hechos. Jamás pensé que te atreverías a mandarme tremenda patada sin antes golpearme el rostro como sueles hacerlo usualmente. -¡¿Qué parte de lo que te dije no entendiste, Matt?!- Bueno, como es obvio me volviste a gritar con firmeza inestable mientras que tu semblante mostraba el más puro cansancio. Me incorporé y respiré un poco. Aún no comprendo porqué me agito cuando tú lo haces…

-Mello, ¿a dónde vas?-

-A donde no pueda verte ni oírte ni olerte.-

Risa de mi parte.

-¡Todo el maldito departamento huele a mí!- No hubo respuesta; ya habías salido de la habitación. -¡Entiéndelo, Mello, es inútil!-

-¡VETE AL DEMONIO, IMBESIL!-

-…Ah, bueno.- No iba a responder más porque el discutir contigo no llevaba a ningún lado que no fuera la simple palabrería vulgar que utilizas siempre; tanto cerebro desgastado y desperdiciado. A veces pienso que todo este ambiente poco estimulante ha logrado convertirse en un parásito.

No dije que yo lo fuera tampoco, sin embargo, tú no podrás adaptarte jamás a este espacio. Eres demasiado… sensible, querido Mello.

De pronto, antes de poder siquiera reír un poco, puedo ver parte de la sábana de la cama que osaste a llevarte para así cubrir tu desnudes. No dije nada, solo elevé la mirada, la cual logró divisar ciertas marcas en tu rostro que no pasaban de ser simples gestos ceñudos. Ya dije que no me preocupa que andes enojado conmigo.

-Matt, ¿por qué?-

-¿Por qué que?- Te pregunté sin comprender a qué te referías. Arrugaste las cejas con poco entusiasmo y dejaste caer los hombros al tiempo que apretabas con una de tus manos el lado de la sábana que se mantenía pegada a tu abdomen. –No te entiendo.-

-¿Por qué siempre logras hacerme regresar?- Pausa para sorber por la nariz. El agarre en la sábana se intensifico. –Estoy harto.-

-Si dejaras de ser tan engreído, puede que eso no vuelva a suceder.-

-…-

Me tomé mi tiempo para ponerme de pie. Aún me encontraba bajo los efectos de la droga, pero no era la gran cosa como aquel golpe en mi cabeza provocado por este grandísimo terco. Pasé una mano por sobre mi rostro antes que ordenarle ir hasta la parte trasera de mi cabeza, acariciando el área dañada. Emití un quejido al hallar el lugar preciso de la contusión.

-¿Estás bien?- Elevé la mirada para verte. Una de tus manos viajó hasta donde se encontraba la mía y se unió a la suave caricia que proporcionaba. –Se hinchará, déjame traer algo de hielo.- Propusiste, pero no era necesaria tanta amabilidad. Sonreí y entrelacé mis dedos con los tuyos.

-No, estoy bien.-

-Lo siento, no debí patearte de esa manera.-

-Nunca lo habías hecho antes.-

Sonrisa tuya.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no?- Halaste nuestras manos entrelazadas hasta dejarlas detrás de ti, a la altura de la base de tu espalda, logrando que así nuestros abdómenes y pechos se tocaran con un solo empujón. Abrí un poco los labios al sentir mi corazón agitarse nuevamente. –Matt…-

-¿Qué?-

-Hueles a hierba.-

-¿No quieres un poco?-

-Asco, Matt, no.- No pude evitar reír al verte fruncir el ceño ante mi muy perniciosa provocación. Era lógico que te enfadaras de nuevo, pero absurdo que me besaras sin siquiera insultarme de regreso. Bueno, supongo que olvidar esas cosas en momentos cruciales como este es parte de lo que se debe hacer cuando uno está acompañado de manera íntima, ¿verdad? De todas maneras, siempre lo he hecho.

El nudo de manos detrás de tu espalda se soltó, logrando que mi mano, como parte de él, se instalara sobre la entera longitud de la base de tu espina. Acaricié con lentitud aquel pedazo de mitad al mismo tiempo que te ordenaba tácitamente pegarte a mí hasta los últimos milímetros. Tan suave como siempre, tan frío como siempre, tan tú como siempre.

-No creo que algún día me canse de tocarte…-

-Sucede que eres un sucio pervertido, Matt.-

Risa mía. Claro que no estaba ofendido ni mucho menos. –No, sucede que tú andas provocando a cualquiera con esos estúpidos pantalones.-

Ah, como sea. Vas a golpearme.

-¿Estúpidos pantalones, eh?-

Mientras ambos hablábamos, yo seguía pendiente del desvarío de nuestras manos. Sabía que las mías andaban jugando con decencia parte de tu espalda y brazo izquierdo, pero las tuyas… Me tomó un tanto resolver que la sábana estaba recibiendo más caricias que yo mismo, lo cual era bastante injusto. La retiré con poca delicadeza del agarre de tu mano y la deje caer cerca de nosotros. Esta vez, la mano en tu brazo sí descendió hasta donde estaba la otra, iniciando un toqueteo por demás personal. Cerraste los ojos con encanto en cuanto delineé con suavidad la línea que se marcaba entre tu pierna y trasero.

-Basta, me haces cosquillas…- Balbuceaste sobre mis labios antes de sacar tu lengua posarla entre mis labios entre abiertos. La mordí antes de que pensaras en retirarla, luego solo la uní a la mía.

Supongo que, mientras intentábamos mezclar sin éxito nuestras lenguas, decidiste que sería más cómodo llegar hasta la cama, ya que me sostuviste del cuello y me halaste con pasos inconcientes hasta el borde la misma. Me obligaste a seguirte hasta allí sin tener el más mínimo cuidado. Mi barbilla chocó con el hueso de tu hombro, haciendo que ambos lleváramos una mano a la zona violentada.

-Estúpido, mira lo que tu muy vivito libido hace.- Te reclamé ante el golpe, sin embargo, debo reconocer que me gustan más tus besos que tus respuestas; empieza a encantarme esta nueva forma tuya de trasmitir información necesaria como "Cállate de una maldita vez" o "Cómo si no te gustara" y cosas por el estilo.

Solo está el hecho de que también me fascina la combinación de tu voz fastidiosa y tu mirada casi desorbitada. La adoro, en serio.

Ahondas el beso introduciendo hasta el fondo la punta de tu húmeda lengua, la cual empezaba a hacerme cosquillas. No tuve más opción que empujarla, provocando que soltaras un resuello en protesta. Aprovechaste aquello para prender una mano en mis cabellos y halarlos con cierta fuerza, mientras que la otra buscaba la mía haciendo el conocido recorrido a lo largo de mi brazo. La hallaste, si, pero estaba algo ocupada.

-Date la vuelta.- Te ordené con voz ronca. La mano que buscabas quedó libre, ya que la que la buscaba se dirigió a mi pecho, acariciándolo un poco. –Mello, quiero hacértelo por detrás.-

Apretaste los dientes ante la respiración algo acelerada. -¿Quieres que me ponga de a cuatro?- Yo asentí con seguridad, mirándote a los ojos sin siquiera parpadear. No quería que tampoco preguntaras porqué demonios se me ocurría utilizar aquella posición porque no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, sólo se me había ocurrido y ya, más nada. –Matt, ¿qué—

-No lo sé, rayos, sólo gírate.-

De acuerdo, no debí hablar como un patán urgido, pero era lo que sentía y, para ser sincero, la presión empezaba a aumentar y quería sentir aquel placentero contacto entre nuestros cuerpos de esa forma, si, de a cuatro o como sea que le llamen.

-¡Mello!-

-No me gusta hacerlo de… así.-

-Tengo ganas de hacerlo así, siempre lo hacemos como tú quieres.-

-Porque es genial hacerlo a mi manera.-

-¿Me estás llamando ignorante?-

-Ciertamente, no te has acostado con tantas personas.-

¿Qué? O sea, ¿qué? ¿Quiere decir que— De acuerdo, no sé porqué demonios me hago el afectado ante una realidad que, posiblemente, haya existido mucho antes de que hayas iniciado tu muy activa vida sexual. No estaba al tanto de cuántos ingenuos o pendejas te habías tragado, pero en cuánto a mí…

-Ah, de acuerdo, no haces más que autoproclamarte una zorra.- Y me senté a horcajadas sobre tus caderas sin mayor temor que el de provocarte una exquisita punzada de placer. Había notado lo rápido que te habías encendido y aquel bulto entre tus piernas no hacía más que revelar tu poca resistencia.

Ja, ja. Como dije, una exquisita punzada de placer. No sé exactamente que tan fuerte fue lo que sentiste pero estoy seguro que fue tan rápido como mi trasero chocó contra tu erección. Ah, chico predecible.

-Te gustó eso, ¿no? Vamos, Mello.- Y me removí un poco más, sintiendo los huesos de tus rodillas chocar con mi espalda. Tu rostro no tenía precio, tan delicioso como perturbador, y tus manos queriendo ocultarlo. Las retiré tomándote de las muñecas, colocándolas sobre tu cabeza y acercándome hasta tu rostro, delineando con la punta de mi nariz tus mejillas encendidas, cálidas. –Dime que te pondrás de a cuatro…-

-No.-

-¿No?- Sonrisa mía. Bien, cambiamos del escenario romántico al escenario masoquista. No quiero presumir, pero soy bueno en lo que a mí respecta. –Tan cínico, Mello.- Pausa para presionar un poco más aquel pedazo de carne palpitante que tenía debajo. Me acerqué a tus labios y mordí el inferior, logrando que soltaras un quejido. -¿Si?-

-¡Ya te dije que no, Matt!-

-Ah, lástima.-

-Suéltame.-

-Bien.-

-…- No dejaste de mirar ni un segundo desde que me acerqué a pocos centímetros de tu rostro, me seguías los pasos, sabías que tenía algo planeado. Solté tus manos y, para no quedarme con las ganas, las deslicé con lentitud hasta llegar a tu abdomen, pasando por tu cuello y rozando tus pezones. Respiraste hondo en cuanto hice aquello. Sonrisa de mi parte.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Hazlo de nuevo.- Mi sonrisa no se alejó, es más, tu la atrajiste hacia ti al abrazarme por los hombros y llevar una de mis manos hasta uno tus pezones erectos. Yo emití una risita al sentirte temblar. –Me gusta que hagas esto… vamos, hazlo.- E insististe en presionar mis dedos. Suspiraste en deleite.

-¿Te pondrás de a cuatro para mí?-

-…Sólo hazlo.-

Mientras esto ocurría, debía dejar de pensar. Tus labios unidos a mi oído, tus manos apretándome contra ti y… tu cabello huele tan bien, muy bien. Recuerdo cuando aún estábamos en la casa hogar y tus cabellos olían a frutas, frutas frescas, sin embargo, ahora destilaban un aroma dulce del que sólo eres consciente si hundes tu rostro en el hueco de tu cuello. Tan rico…

Me entretuve acariciando, besando, lamiendo y oliendo la piel de tu cuello un buen rato, por lo menos hasta que decidiste mover mi mano y llevarla a recorrer tu cuerpo a tu antojo, dejándola libre justo antes de siquiera rozar tu miembro, el cual se encontraba entre nuestros cuerpos. Estábamos muy juntos, tanto que podía sentir la agradable sensación, casi exterior, de tu corazón latiendo contra mi pecho. Adoro sentir aquello aunque nunca te lo haya dicho directamente.

-Mello…- Solté mi voz cargada sobre tu oído, terminando la hazaña con un suave beso en tu cuello y una juguetona lamida en el lóbulo y hueco de tu oreja. Aquello te hizo temblar contra mí. Mis manos lograron acomodarse una vez que mis piernas lo hicieron, logrando encontrar el tan típico ángulo de penetración que consistía en posicionarme entre tus piernas abiertas.

No, yo aún quería hacerlo de a cuatro.

-Aún quiero hacértelo por detrás, no creas que lo he olvidado.- Gruñiste como de costumbre, a lo cual no le hice mucho caso. Levanté mi rostro y lo moví hasta la parte delantera de tu garganta, besando sin vergüenza todo aquello que se me antojara. Sabía que eso te hacía suspirar sin parar, logrando convertir esos ligeros respiros en agitados sollozos.

-¿Qué… tanto afán… con eso?- Hablaste de manera difícil. Respiraste antes de continuar. –Es tan impersonal…-

Yo me levanté y te vi a los ojos. Alejé algunos mechones de cabello rubio de tus ojos. –No, no lo es.- Te dije, sin embargo, el que cerraras los ojos con sospecha me hizo callar.

-¿A qué estás jugando Matt?-

Genial.

-Arg, lo que sea.-

Entonces, me quitaste de encima de ti solo para cambiar de lugares. Colocaste una mano sobre mi garganta para mantenerme al margen de lo que pudiera o quisiera hacer. Fruncí mi expresión al sentir el inesperado apretón sobre ciertos puntos vitales, pero no tardé en sonreír de lado de manera que todas las buenas intenciones abandonaron el plan. Emitiste una risilla oculta, bastante intimidante si no conociera, al derecho y al revés, ese tan oscuro modo tuyo en que muestras tu verdadero yo.

-¿Así que quieres joderme como a tu perra, eh? Si serás asqueroso, Matty…-

-Yo no dije en ningún momento que— Pero tuve que guardar silencio al sentirte apretar mi cuello como advertencia. De acuerdo, debería cerrar el pico y dejar que hagas lo que quieras y… -Oh, mierda, Mello… ¡No hagas eso! ¡NO, si, hazlo de nuevo!- Risas tuyas entre una remota exhalación de placer. Tu mano seguía apretando con maldad mi garganta; tus piernas apretaban mis caderas sin dejar la tensión inherente del momento; tu otra mano jugaba con mis… -Arg, santísima mierda…- Lloriqueé, suspirando con pesar y cubriendo parte de mi rostro mientras mis pies luchaban por mantenerse sobre el borde de la cama. Se resbalaban cada vez que se mantenían por más de dos segundos allí.

Pude percibir cierto montón de calidez recorrer mi pecho, cierta humedad esparcirse alrededor de mis pezones al paso de que mis abdominales se contraían involuntariamente. Perdí aire al hacer esto, pero lo recuperé al inhalar tu aliente vertido sobre mis labios. Ah, calientes labios los tuyos… Muerdes mi labio inferior antes de jalarlo y dejarlo caer sin cuidado alguno, repitiendo la operación un par de veces antes de sacar tu lengua y lamer todo, todo a su alrededor.

-¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos de esta manera?- Cuestionaste, alejando la mano de mi cuello y deslizándola por la húmeda superficie de mi pecho. Te deslizaste sobre el mismo con tal rapidez que apenas pude sentir lo endurecidos que estaban tus pezones. Enfoqué la mirada hacia ti, pero aquella mano acariciándome allí abajo no me dejaba concentrarme para nada, para nada.

-Maldito seas…- Le espetó con dificultad, arrancándote una sonrisa burlona. ¿Desde cuándo te importaban las maldiciones? Por Dios, tú vivías de ellas como las flores vivían del agua. –Malditos tú y tu estú— Pausa para emitir un gemido inesperado. No lo hubiera soltado si…

Por la puta madre, Mello, por la puta madre…

-¿Qué?- Me preguntaste de nuevo, deleitándote con mi muy patético estado de sufrimiento. Me apoyé en mis codos, en el momento que sentí mis fuerzas regresar, y bufé con fuerza. Apreté los dientes antes de pronunciar palabra alguna.

-¿Cómo es que nunca habías hecho eso?-

-Ah, ¿esto?- Y ahí estaba otra vez, aquella perfecta presión que rayaba absurdamente entre el dolor y la delicia. Gemí mientras me arrojaba al colchón de nuevo, arqueándome contra ti esta vez. Estoy seguro que sonreíste al verme derrotado con las ideas revueltas y las hormonas a punto de bullir. Yo mismo sentía lo palpitante de mi dureza, la cual me empezaba a doler de manera inaguantable al no sentirse abrigada por los músculos contraídos de tu interior. –Matt…-

-…Gírate.- Balbuceé con terquedad contra las manos que cubrían mi rostro sonrojado. Preguntaste de inmediato qué había pronunciado, pero no hizo más que responderte con un fuerte jalón que te dejó a tu pecho besando las sábanas. Me apoyé en tu espalda tan rápido como había introducido mi miembro en tu entrada. Gruñiste, si, gruñes porque te muerdes la lengua hasta hacerla sangrar para no gritar como una niñita por la dolencia inflingida. –Dije que te giraras, idiota.- Y esta vez si me oíste. Lamí con autoridad tu oreja visible mientras te sentía temblar y empujarme con tus caderas en forma poco espontánea.

Me moví hacia atrás retirándome de tu interior y escuché un sollozo venir de tus labios. Empujé levemente y gritaste con miedo, miedo a que se oyera más alto de lo que querías y así pensaran que solo eres un maldito marica que no aguanta nada. Lo sé porque siempre lo dices después de quejarte por la manera tan tierna en que suelo tratarte. Aprietas con furia el brazo que había enredado en tu cintura no sin antes clamar mi nombre sobre las sábanas desordenadas.

Fui víctima del arrepentimiento. Me sentí un poco mal al sentirte vibrar incongruentemente debajo de mí a la par de aferrarte a mi brazo. Me acomodé sobre tu espalda sin moverme un centímetro más; respiré sobre tu cuello antes de besarlo suavemente. Tú me observaste de reojo con un par de lágrimas acumuladas en la comisura de los mismos, una de ellas rodó por tu mejilla sin rumbo directo.

-¿Ves? Te dije que no era buena idea…- Yo sorbí por la nariz mientras me amoldaba a tu nuca y escondía mi mejilla entre tus cabellos rubios. –Así no puedo besarte; odio escucharme gritar…-

-Lo siento.- Dije con entonación diferente. Me causó cierta gracia el escucharte plantear tan egoísta argumento, pero supongo que es válido al ser parte importante del equipo. Volví a moverme hacia fuera una vez que recibí un empujón de parte de tus caderas, introduciéndome en ti en un ángulo distinto que te hizo sacudir el trasero. Reí divertido por tal actitud de tu parte. -¿Te gustó, eh?- Asentiste sin mediar palabra. Yo proseguí y, al tomar un ritmo más agradable, iniciaste con tus escandalosos y vulgares gemidos.

Oh, Dios, como amo que gimas en plan de amenaza.

Risas de mi parte.

-Bastardo…- Soltaste ante un movimiento acelerado de mi parte. Mordí parte de tu espalda sin detenerme. –Si… Oh god, Matt… don't… yesyesyesyes, fuck me like that…- Sumisión de tu parte. Tan delicioso sonido ese de 'Oh god, Matt…'. Dios, adoro eso. Un empujón tuyo rompe con el ritmo por unos instantes, pero al parecer necesitabas que golpeara el punto que acababa de golpear. Caíste sobre las sábanas levantando más trasero, lo cual provocó una anónima descarga dentro de mi vientre. –Más… fuerte… ¡Más duro, idiota! Tienes la maldita fuerza de una ni— Grito ahogado de tu parte. -¡Mierda…!- Respiro. Ja, ja. -Eres un jodido hijo de puta, Matt, como te odio…-

Y más risas de mi parte. ¿Qué me odias? Ya, claro, como si sintieras el mínimo rencor hacia mí al tenerme jodiéndote tan deliciosamente. A veces presiento que me amas un poco más cada vez que te encamas conmigo, pero al caso si nunca vas a desmentirlo. Dentro de toda palabra dicha, la verdad es que prefiero pensar primero en la idea de que eres de mi propiedad antes de regresar a que el sentimiento universal que pretendo aún está en pleno proceso de tu parte.

-Matty…-

Dejo mis risotadas en cuanto oigo aquel llamado que envuelve no solo misericordia, sino también sensual debilidad. Siento una de tus manos buscar una de las mías para llevarla hasta tu miembro, el cual, espero, esté a punto de estallar porque yo no tardaré en hacerlo. Me obligas a acariciarlo junto a tus dedos, los cuales entrelazaste con los míos por pura obsesión tuya. Siempre quieres guiarme en situaciones en las que debería tener el control, pero, aunque estuvieras maniatado y amordazado, las cosas no cambiarían el rumbo solo por resistencia mía. Según prospecto tuyo era lo tomas o lo tomas.

-Ya, déjame hacerlo…- Hablé contra la piel de tu hombro. Te negabas a soltar mi mano; te negabas a dejarme masturbarte como más me gustaba; te negabas a hacerme caso y, obviamente, te negabas a que me detuviera. Siempre tan insaciable aunque la vida estuviera a punto de consumírsete, y tu corazón y pulmones en medio de un intercambio brutal de fluidos vitales. –Mello…-

Te viniste en medio de nuestras manos, lo cual provocó un espasmo en casi todo tu cuerpo. Me dificultaste un poco la última embestida al retraer los músculos, los cuales me apretaron al ser parte de una sola pieza con los demás. Me obligaron a venirme con fuerza dentro de ti, quien se atrevió a mover el trasero de forma provocadora, instándome a más cuando era el cuerpo el que ya estaba indispuesto. Qué tan bueno sería que el alma controlada la energía empleada, a veces me pregunto quién fue el idiota que no nos aprovisionó con una segunda carga. De verdad que hacía falta cuando era que tu sensualidad y rica pereza se mostraban en su pura concentración luego de todo esto.

-Estúpido rubio del diablo…- Escupí entre dientes, arrojándome sin cuidado a un lado de la cama sin cuidado alguno. Acomodé mis brazos sobre mis ojos mientras recuperaba incluso mi segundo aire. -¿Cómo es que tienes un trasero tan bueno, eh?- Y una sonrisa exteriorizó lo agradecido que estaba.

De pronto, quitaste ambas manos de mi cara, viniéndome a los ojos directamente.

-¿Qué?-

-Repite lo que dijiste.-

-¿De qué?-

-Eso, lo último.-

-Oh, ¿aquello de que tu trasero está demasiado bueno?- Reí al verte sonrojar en un instante, sin embargo, una mueca en tino petulante me hizo observar con atención.

-¿Tienes suerte, eh? Además…- Pausa para que dieras una rápida mirada a cierto lugar sensible. -…agradece que la tienes… bien.- Yo fruncí el ceño. ¡Valla mentira más grande!

-¿Sólo bien? Pensé que habías dicho algo de 'Oh Matty, la mejor pija que me ha follado en toda mi puta vida', y me reservo los gemidos.-

¡Oigan, es cierto!

-¡Yo nunca dije eso!-

-Lo dijiste.-

-¡Claro que no, Matt!- Un golpe en mi brazo. Yo reí sin más.

-Acéptalo, te encanta.-

Y no pude contener la carcajada ante su profundo sonrojo. Cualquiera pensaría que en el único lugar que circula tu sangre es en tu cabeza, pero nadie podría negar que ese corte y fleco te vayan perfectos.

Me acerqué en un arrebato sentimental a tus labios y los besos suavemente, esperando por un apretón por parte de los tuyos. Chupé por un segundo tu labio inferior, cerrando los ojos al verte hacer lo mismo; me halaste hacia ti una vez que tus manos estuvieron en mi cuello y nuestras narices tan juntas que hasta podía hacerse daño. Tu lengua persiguió la mía hasta el momento en que nos separamos, lamiste lo que encontraste a tu paso, siendo mis dientes parte de ello.

Sonreí.

-Matt.-

-¿Qué?-

-Todavía hueles a hierba, vete a dar un baño, tío.-

-¿Seguro que no quieres un poco?-

Mirada amenazante de tu parte; yo continué mostrándote mi sonrisa con cero perturbaciones. Bueno, supongo que eso es todo; acabas de empujarme de encima de ti y ahora te acomodas en el colchón para continuar con un sueño que osé a claudicar estando aburrido y drogado. No, aún no siento eso que llaman arrepentimiento y vergüenza.

Debo acomodarme a tu lado antes de que pierdas el sentido y te moleste mi entrometimiento; el abrazarte a la hora de dormir puede ser una manera bastante restrictiva de decir que te amo, pero, si por lo menos te hago sentir el palpitar de mi corazón, puedo sentirme satisfecho.

Algo de lo que puedo estar casi profundamente agradecido es de la poca educación que recibí acerca de las diferentes formas de sentir y actuar en el ámbito sentimental. Quizá el sexo sea cosa de dos personas que, en cierto modo, se sienten cómplices, pero estoy seguro de que las hormonas personales ponen parte de su esfuerzo y, creo, que eso se muestra en la manera tan patética que tenemos para comunicarnos.

No, ya sé que esto no tiene nada que ver con la pubertad porque la superé con satisfacción y aún siento cosas raras dentro. También lo sé porque tu sola existencia en mi pensamiento me provoca reacciones y, siendo alguien tan haragán como yo, aquello se desborda hasta llevarme al punto de la resolución solitaria. Odio cuando eso sucede. Sin embargo, después de días de perder el tiempo a tu lado puedo estar seguro que ni las hormonas ni mi asquerosa mente de vago tiene que ver un carajo en lo que me pasa, claro que no; lo que sucede es que me tienes enamorado como un burdo mortal.

Desgracia tal en la que he caído…

Ah, bien, necesito más hierba.

-Matt, ¿dónde compras la hierba?-

-¿Uh?- Mis caricias en tu muslo descubierto se detuvieron. Estaba… ¿confundido? -¿Para qué quieres saber?- Pregunté sin entender el porqué de tu inusual curiosidad por el tema.

-Para asesinar al tipo que te da esa porquería.- Yo parpadeé. Vamos, tampoco era que me sorprendiera esa mirada demencial. –Si alguien va a matarte, ese voy a ser yo.- Ah, eso era. Bueno, lamento no darte la información requerida.

-No te lo diré.-

-De acuerdo, entonces lo buscaré yo mismo.-

Yo suspiré, resignado. Ciertamente, no te detendrías y si se trataba de alguien buscando dañar tu propia mercancía lo perseguirías hasta romperle las rodillas con tus propias manos. Estaba seguro que mi predecible obstinación no te importaría.

Yo suspiré, si, otra vez porque no podía creer que dejara que fueras tan automático. Matar, matar, matar. Qué horror…

-Y lo mataré así sea lo último que haga.-

Seguro que lo harás, pero por el momento prefiero entretenerme besando tu cuello, tus hombros, tus manos…

-Maldito infeliz, vago sin oficio…-

-¿No que yo también era un vago?-

-Si, pero con oficio.-

-Ah, genial.-

-Si, genial eso que haces con tu lengua también.-

Yo reí. -¿Un cumplido?-

-No, deja de joder.-

-¿Quieres joder, lindo?-

-¡Matt!-

Bueno, al menos, todavía es divertido provocarte.

**-6-9.6-9.6-9-**

**.Fin.**

**Notas de Autora.**Me siento realizada, de verdad, no pensé que escribir un lemon-again-fuera tan gratificante. Ja,ja, me llamarán pervertida pero es así como veo la relación entre estos dos sujetos. En el anterior fic me pasé de melosa, pero no pude evitarlo porque fue como una prueba, era mi 1º fic de esta serie tan perfecta. Weno, para las(os) que recién me conocen, soy muy perturbada mujer con una muy brillante-desekilibrada-imaginación, tengo problemas y soy desordenada, lástima que aún no compré un NintendoDS xa completar la desgracia.

Matt, te amo como a nadie de carne y hueso, y lo sabes. ::heart::

**¡ARIGATO, MINNA!** ::reverencia:: Gracias x regalarme unos 10 minutos de su time y así leer mi fic, espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo y para los que esperaban con ansias un nuevo M**x**M de mi parte, espero no haber decepcionado a nadie. :3 Mi kererlos porque son amor.

Se cuidan y hasta que una nueva idea sea publicada por mi. xD Ja ne!

_**¡GRACIAS X LEERME!**_

_Physical Terms © Juny S. Tao_


End file.
